eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 26 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2
The group takes a moment to gather themselves before running off into the dangerous Xen'drik jungle. Synopsis Reverse Dinner for Schmucks Beric, Dex, and Therudak, after having defeated The White Raven, are able to sit down and enjoy the meal at Varen Lassite's gala. They're the obvious winner of the Storm Lord's contest and everyone ignore their own guests to talk about how amazing they are. As a reward for fighting off the White Raven, they're each given 50 gp. Beric is surprised when Paulo, the woman he'd been talking to, tells him she's actually Storm Lord Paulo Omaren. Throughout the dinner Sam makes exasperated eyes at Therudak, desperately not wanting to be there, and Dak continuously comments about how good the food is. Dex let's everyone know about the amazing meals he's made in his lifetime. Varen again offers for them to stay at his estate. Beric and Dex don't consider it at all, but Therudak takes a little persuading before he agrees to go back to Borrowed Time. The Riedrans They get a good night's sleep on the ship and are awoken early by the commotion of the docks, specifically a large ship arriving. Beric and Dex go up to the deck to see what's going on, while Dak stays in the kitchen, making breakfast. They see a very large ship with huge sails made of fabric that seems otherworldy. It's iridescent and shimmers beautifully. Dex recognizes it as a Riedran ship. He tells Beric about the country. Their people are the reason he fled his homeland. They conscripted changelings into their army by force, and his brothers didn't get out. About 30,000 years ago an alien race called the Quori invaded Eberron from the plane of Dal Quor, but the giants severed their ability to do so and now they can only interfere with this plane by inhabiting the bodies of the people here. They're known as Inspired, and that's who rules Riedra. As they head down for breakfast, Dex notices on the Riedran ship a human man with long blond hair barking orders. Much like how one would recognize a paint from his style, Dex realizes this is his brother, Connor. He decides to not go over right away, but to wait for an opportune time to confront him. "I call it quiche." In the kitchen, Therudak has created a dish and named it quiche. As they dig in, Beric tells them about his conversation with Curse-Bringer.Referring to the reduced episode that Curse-Bringer told him about Eladrin and his origins. They agree to go into the Xen'drik jungle and look for whatever it is that the sword thinks they need. Therudak mentions that they should get a hold of Sam if they're wanting to go on an jungle expedition. He lives nearby in a district called the Sloths. Dex suggest Beric go on a supply run as a way to get him off the ship, and he himself will stay there to keep an eye on the ship and figure out what the Riedrans are up to. Therudak finds Sam at the Hammer Smith's Inn, where Sam frequently visits on days he's not leading guides through the Xen'drik jungles. As Dak walks in he sees other former Brelish soldiers and a rather somber feel to the place.To be fair, it's like 9am. Anyone who's drinking at 9am probably feels somber. Sam is sitting at the bar and Dak asks him if they can go get a real table. As they leave Gregor keeps cleaning that one glass.Is every bartender in Eberron named Gregor? Dak tells Sam about their planned trip to the jungle and asks for his services. He's also curious about the giants, though. They live in the Tents of Rusheme just outside of town. They're friendly and nomadic, and they give guides directions sometimes. Sam warns that they need to bring gold or a giving spirit; they'll certainly ask for something in return. Therudak thanks him for the information and gets up to leave. Supply Run Beric comes across Merrick Amanatu on his supply run. Merrick apologizes for his cousin, Yorrick. He really wanted to win the competition and lied about Merrick killing a dragon; it was only a wyrmling. They chat for a bit and then part ways, and Beric goes to the Silver Flame temple to spend some time in prayer. After lighting his candle and settling in, he feels a pulse in his hand, like Curse-Bringer is there. As he stands to leave the shadows from the candle show the sword in his hand, though it's still not summoned. Connor Back on the ship, Dex is pretending to do normal boat things while also keeping an eye on Connor. Though they're both trying to not be obvious, they both notice the other looking and just stop for a moment, staring at each other. Dex gives a wave, and Connor waves back and calls out. Dex answers and they both go onto the dock and embrace. Without a word, Dex heads for the nearest bar. Connor, still startled and confused, follows. Dex orders them both an ale and they sit down to talk. He thought his family was dead. Connor thinks he ran from something he didn't understand; the Quori aren't bad like their parents thought. He works for Riedra now, where his people are. He's captain of his own ship, and they're brothers are going great as well. Adar was nothing but death and starving. Connor believes their parents wouldn't have died if they'd just agreed to go to Riedra. After Dex tells him what he's been up to, Connor tries convincing him to go back to Riedra with him. Dex refuses, saying what's he's doing is important. The world could depend on it, and he can't abandon his friends. He doesn't want to lose contact though, and asks that they catch up whenever they get a chance. Connor, not swayed by Dex's argument of saving the world, is upset that Dex would choose his new friends over their family. He gets up to leave, and Dex tries one last time convincing him that he's doing it for the good of the world. Connor leaves abruptly, and Dex chugs three beers. At that point Beric and Therudak have arrived back at the ship, and when they wonder where Dex went off to Gerald tells them he "did some riggin' stuff" and then ran off before Gerald could get clarification. Before they're left wondering for long, Dex shows up, a little tipsy. Beric looks pointedly at the sun. Dex grumbles that he took care of some things and had a drink, but he's here now and can they just get going? The Tents of Rusheme They pick up Sam on the way to the Tents of Rusheme. Giants 25-30 feet tall walk around what look like circus tents, with smaller humanoids moving about. As they walk to Sam's contact, Dex slowly starts increasing his height, until he's eight feet tall (as tall as he can get). Gaulronak sits with arms crossed, staring down at them. Beric greets him in giant and Gaulronak sits up a bit and looks more relaxed. Beric explains about the threat from Mabar, and that they're looking for items crafted by the ancient giants that will hold part of the Silver Flame in them. Gaulronak tells them about tales of weapons that cut planes and harness the magic of dragons and flying snakes, which Beric knows to be couatl. There are tombs of the leaders of the giants with very powerful, very rare devices. He knows where one of the four tombs are. Gaulronak takes offense when Beric asks if the other giants will be offended from them looting the tombs - not all giants are the same, so he doesn't know. There were many who previously looked for the devices and didn't come back. Beric offers to give the giant something in return for the information they receive, and Gaulronak tells him they can keep any gold they find, but bring back giant artifacts to him. Many of the giant artifacts grow small for small people to use, like the elf slaves. Beric makes sure they won't ruin the artifact by making it small, and then asks in a incredulous voice for clarification on the elf slaves. Gaulronak explains that a thousand years ago, the elves were slaves to the giants. The jungle will change constantly. A path goes one way there, and another way when they come back. Trees there, snow, fire, and then trees again.Like Settlers of Catan. It happens all the time, but Sam has been in the jungle and knows how to get around. Dex asks if he's okay with them finding the gems they're seeking and putting them in their weapons, and Gaulronak confirms this is fine as long as they give them back when they're done. Talking with Dex, Gaulronak notices his extreme height and asks if maybe he's part giant. Dex explains how he won a duel with a wizard, several wizards, one on six, well, one on nine, and they asked what he wanted and he said he felt sorta short? So they made him twelve feet tall. Beric and Therudak point out how Dex has been constantly lying since the gala, and Dex just claims Beric is jealous because of that time he went on a date with Omaren, earning himself a death glare from Beric. Sam unfurls a map and he and Gaulronak starts talking back and forth in giant, too fast for Beric to track. After they have their path sorted, Beric asked if Gaulronak knows of a place that weapons are forged out of shadow. He doesn't know anything, but he tells Beric about the drow of Xen'drik: fire drow: walk, never stay; scorpion drow: city, never move, angry kill; ground drow: underground, look for cave. Beric steps away to consult Curse-Bringer and is told his father was part of the Umbragen drow - underground, look for cave. Departure Back at the docks, the rigging to the Riedran airship is being pulled awayThe rigging on Borrowed Time is a mess. and Dex sees Connor out of the corner of his eyes. His arms are crossed but he gives a small wave, which Dex returns, and the ship pulls away. They gather their provisions, and Sam leads them to the gates of the city. It's hot, humid, gross, and very dark beyond the treeline as they set out. Locations * Xen'drik ** Stormreach ** The Tents of Rusheme Quotes — — — Trivia * First appearance of Connor. * First appearance of Gaulronak. References and Footnotes Episode 026 Episode 026 Category:Episodes